Olympus Neos Book 2- Lost and Found
by Agang11
Summary: When the safety of Camp Half-blood is in danger, the four chosen demigods of the Great Prophecy must band together to save it. What is the treasure they must find? Who is the mysterious stranger? And what are the powers of the demititans? Find out all this and more in Lost and Found.
1. Chapter 1

DJ

DJ normally hated birthdays, but this one took the cake.

As she rode in the stretch limo to the Plaza in Manhattan she thought about her talk with her mother the previous day. "_Oh, your party will be spectacular!" _she had said. "_I've invited all your friends." _Correction: _her_ friend's kids. "_And your father has told me he will be there as well._" Yeah right.

DJ's dad never showed up for anything. Her first volleyball game, her first soccer game, her first track meet. The list went on and on.

"We'll be there in five minutes." The voice of her bodyguard snapped DJ back to reality. Birch was the kind of person who could murder you with his stare. He always wore a suit, but he was so buff that the first three buttons of his shirt couldn't close. He had been DJ's bodyguard/driver for as long as she could remember.

_ Doesn't matter if we get there in five minutes or five years, I'll still hate the party, _DJ thought. Why did her mom have to be rich? DJ loved that she was a really successful senator, and had a pretty good shot of becoming president next year, but the money she had was just annoying. Sure, it was nice to be able to buy almost anything you wanted without a second thought, but sooner or later the spending becomes boring.

DJ looked down at the bracelet her dad had sent for her on her 13th birthday. It was nothing special, just an engraved gold band with a medium-sized sapphire in the middle of it, but DJ still liked it. It was simple in a cute sort of way. The engraving was weird though. The letters looked like something from Lord of the Rings, but DJ knew what they said. _Voltage._

They pulled into the Plaza hotel's parking lot. DJ's mom had rented out a ballroom in it for the party. DJ put on the dress her mom had bought her for the party. It was bright red with a black sash to go around the waist. It was the first party dress DJ's mom had let her pick out herself, and DJ had made sure she would look hot in it. When she walked in she knew she was right. Almost every pair of eyes in the room was on her.

DJ picked through the crowd of people saying "Happy birthday," and "You look so pretty," (_Suck ups_) trying to find her dad. The pathetic part was she didn't know what to look for.

Then a man she'd never seen before walked up to her. He wore a pinstriped suit and had startling blue eyes and a thick beard the color of storm clouds. He walked in a way that said, "_I'm in charge. Deal with it._"

"Hello Donna Joe," he said, "happy birthday."

DJ was startled to say the least. No one ever used her full name. Not even when she was in major trouble. "Daddy?" She asked, realizing a second later she sounded like a total baby.

The man didn't answer, but he said "I got you something," and he handed her a wrapped package, which DJ was pretty sure he wasn't holding before. The box was fairly small and rectangular, like something jewelry might come in. DJ ripped open the package to find a small box containing…

A tazer?

A _tazer._

That was it. No jewelry, no exciting gift, just a small self-defense mechanism.

_ Thanks dad._

"That weapon has a special name, you know," her dad went on, "_Mantalo._ Or, if you prefer English, _Bolt_." DJ just stared at him. Was this guy for real? Who gives their daughter a tazer, special name or not, for her birthday? He went on. "By the way, if you're in trouble just tap the sapphire on your bracelet. Oh, and if you want to live I'd run for the corner of 59th and Central Park West."

"Say what?"

Her dad looked back towards the door. "59th and Central Park West. And I'd hurry too."

DJ didn't know the layout of Manhattan at all. She came from Washington DC, which, in her opinion, was the complete opposite type of city as New York. Although, she did remember seeing a street sign for Central Park West on the way to the party, but before she could ask her dad exactly where to go she looked up and saw he was gone.

Then came the monsters.

Before DJ could walk out the door she heard a horrible screech, and then two giant creatures burst through the opposite door. It had a sleek black body, like a panther, and the head, wings, and talons of an eagle. It's eyes were blood red and had a murderous gleam in them.

The other people in the room screamed, but judging from the various yells of "Giant bobcat!" they didn't know what the beast really was. It turned toward DJ. _Crud, _she thought.

The creature flew across the room at her. DJ looked at what she had to work with. 5 seconds until impact. She had a tazer and her bracelet. 4. She remembered what her dad had said. _If you're in trouble just tap the sapphire on your bracelet._ 3. DJ quickly tapped the sapphire which started to glow. 2. Then a circle of pure blue, solid energy expanded out from it. 1. DJ brought the bracelet up in front of her and the creature hit the energy shield with such force that it knocked DJ into the hall. While the creature was stunned DJ got up and peeled out of there.

She managed to get outside and 12 seconds of running later was almost flattened by a van. The van's side read _Delphi Strawberry Service_ in bright red and green letters. The back door opened with a_ very_ cute boy holding a silver bow inside. "Duck." He said. DJ ducked just as he shot an arrow and nailed the beast that would have dive-bombed DJ in the next second, turning it, literally, to dust.

"Thanks." DJ said, hoping she didn't sound too flirty.

The boy smiled back. "Just an average day for me. Get in." DJ had learned when she was young that when you meet a cute guy who wants to whisk you away somewhere after he saves your life, you go with him. Though this wasn't like the fairy tales that had taught her that. Her life was really in danger, so she got in the van.

First off DJ noticed she wasn't the only one in the van with the hottie. There was also a red-haired girl with another bow slung over her shoulder and a blonde dude with tattoos of eyes on his neck. No. Actual eyes on the back of his neck. DJ thought it was best not to ask.

After about an hour and a half DJ decided to ask the question that was burning in her brain since she had gotten in the van. "Where are we going?"

"One of the few safe places for people like us in the world." the red-haired chick explained as they pulled up beside a large pine tree overlooking a large valley.

"Welcome to Camp Half-blood."


	2. Chapter 2

DJ

When DJ first arrived at Camp Half-blood she expected a regular summer camp, even though it was the middle of winter, with some woods, cabins, and maybe some sports to play.

What she got was somewhat that.

There was a forest, but apparently it was completely filled with monsters, there were sports but they all involved either weapons or extreme danger, and there were cabins but they were for demigods.

"_Demigods?"_ DJ asked the boy who saved her, whose name was Logan.

"Yep," Logan responded, "children of the Greek gods."

He let that sink in. Children of the greek gods. And DJ was one of them. "So, you mean like Zeus, Aphrodite, and Athena? Those gods are real?"

"Yep," Logan repeated, "one of your parents was mortal, and then the other was a god. My mom's Artemis: goddess of the hunt."

"But isn't Artemis supposed to be a maiden for life or something? As in no children?"

Logan sighed. He must have gotten asked that a lot. "Yeah, I'm still trying to figure that out. I couldn't have been born, you know, the normal way because then she would be breaking a promise on the River Styx. Not even the gods can do that without some major consequences."

DJ kind of understood this. "My mom was mortal, I guess. She's a senator in Washington."

"Well, maybe you'll get claimed sometime tonight." Logan said. "C'mon, you still haven't seen the best part of the camp."

"What's that?"

"The food."

And he was right. A few minutes later DJ was eating some of the best barbeque she had ever had. Her cheeseburger tasted like cheese-covered gold. Heck, platinum even!

The best part was that she got to sit with Logan, since she didn't have anywhere else to sit. They spent most of dinner telling funny stories like the time Logan had pranked the Ares campers by replacing their weapons with super-soaker water guns before Capture the Flag. "They still won, though," he was saying, "I'm still not sure how."

After dinner came the sing-a-long led by the Apollo cabin. The whole camp sang silly songs about pieces of armor and the little old lady from Sparta. DJ felt extremely stupid, but it was still fun. Then the camp directors, one who apparently was a centaur and the other the god of wine, got up to say some stuff.

"First off," said the wine dude, "I would like to welcome our new camper Daniel John-"

"Donna Joe."

"Whatever. Just make her feel welcome and all that junk. Now on to buisness: tomorrow will be Capture the Flag." Everyone cheered. "Yes, yes. Settle down brats! Anyways be prepared and-"

Before he could finish there was an explosion of yellow smoke. When the smoke cleared there was a statue sitting on a pedestal of a man with no arms or legs in the middle of the ampitheater. He yelled something that DJ didn't understand but everyone else seemed pretty shocked about.

"ROME IS DEAD!"


	3. Chapter 3

DJ

As if DJ's day wasn't weird enough, what with the griffin attack and finding out she was half-god, then a talking statue blows up a firepit and shouts something apparantly pretty freaky.

_ Rome is dead._

"Terminus, what do you mean by 'Rome is dead'?" Asked Chiron.

"What do you think it means?!" The statue, Terminus, exclaimed frantically, "New Rome has been sacked! Defeated! Destroyed!"

One girl in the amphitheater stood up. "Is Jason okay?" She asked worriedly.

"The praetors, Jason and Reyna, were both taken captive, as was most of New Rome's citizens." Terminus explained, "Jupiter only knows what has become of them."

The campers all started asking questions at once. Chiron had to pound his hooves on the ground for a good five minutes to calm them all down. "Do you know who might have done this to Camp Jupiter?" He asked.

Terminus thought for a moment. "Well, I assumed they were demigods, but I'm not sure which god they belong to. They all had powers unlike I've seen. And then there were these awful creatures that had gems for eyes. Ooooh, it was awful, but I'm not sure what force could be behind it."

"Demititans." Everyone turned to Logan when he said it. "It was the demititans. Your camp is in the bay area right? The demititans' base is Mount Tam, so it would be easy for them to stage an attack on Camp Jupiter from there."

For a while no one spoke. If DJ remembered correctly she knew that in Greek mythology the titans were the ultimate bad guys for the gods, but she never knew they had children of their own. Chiron finally spoke up. "If this is true, then the threat of these demititans is much greater than we thought before. It could be just a matter of time before they come to try and attack us."

Mr. D, who had been silent the whole time, finally spoke up. "Enough of this talk of demititans and the destruction of Camp Jupiter! This campfire is supposed to be fun for Zeus's sake!" If Logan was right about everyone hating Mr. D, then their hatred grew about ten times when he said that. He went on. "Look, um, Terminator is it?"

"No, but I like the sound of that."

"Whatever, look you can stay here with us as long as you need. We'll try to work all this out. Now, campers, it is about time for bed so everyone head back to your cabins before I turn you all into dolphins!" DJ didn't know if he was kidding or not, but she decided not to test him.

Chiron gave her a room in the Hermes cabin for the night. Eventually, even after all the excitement of that day, DJ fell asleep.

All night she dreamed of a boy with blonde hair and a purple shirt being tortured in a cave. DJ was extremely glad to wake up the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

DJ

"We actually get to use these things?!"

It was a brisk Friday morning and DJ was looking at weapons in the tool shed with Daphne, a daughter of Demeter.

"Yep," Daphne explained, "every demigod needs a weapon, unless you want to get slaughtered by monsters. So, see anything you like?"

DJ looked around the shed. There was a shotgun, a couple knives, and a ton of swords, but she didn't see anything that was really her. "I don't really see anything here that I like."

"Hmmmm. Do you already have anything then?" Daphne asked.

DJ tapped her bracelet and Voltage expanded out. "I've got this shield, and a tazer from some guy who I think is my dad." She pulled out the tazer and showed it to Daphne.

"Hmmm." Daphne said. "See the prongs here?" DJ looked and realized they were bronze. "That's Celestial Bronze. It's a type of metal that specifically kills monsters. Try turning it on."

DJ flipped the switch and the tazer grew into a three foot long, double-edged, bronze sword. "Whoa." She said. "This is freaking sweet!"

The conch horn blew. "Hope you're ready for capture the flag."

DJ had played a lot of sports before. Volleyball, soccer, track, gymnastics. You name it, she probably did it. But she had never played anything compared to capture the flag at Camp Half-blood.

Since it was her first game DJ was put in charge of guarding her team's flag with Sarah, a daughter of Boreas. "The trick to guarding the flag," Sarah explained, "is to put it in a high up spot." Sarah flew (Yes. F_lew_) up to the top of a nearby tree and stuck the flag up there.

After that the conch horn blew and the game was on. DJ could hear the sounds of fighting a little ways away, but nothing too close to worry about. She braced herself for anyone coming through the woods to challenge her.

And then someone did.

Three campers burst through the bushes and came charging at DJ and Sarah. "Ares! Charge!" Yelled the one in the lead who brandished a spear.

"Oh great," Sarah muttered, "Clarisse."

"You two get the flag," Clarisse yelled to her teammates, "I got these two." She charged at Sarah who vaulted over her and ran towards the other two. Clarisse turned to DJ. "Looks like it's just you and me then."

And then she charged.

DJ blocked her first spear strike with Voltage and swung at her with Bolt. Clarisse parried with her spear and when their two weapons clashed DJ felt something run up her arm. It wasn't pain, it was more like a shot of energy, fueling her up. DJ kept swinging Bolt and Clarisse kept blocking with her spear, and each time she did DJ's strikes got quicker and quicker.

"How are you still up?" Clarisse asked in disbelief. "The electricity should have you on the ground by now!"

"Electricity," DJ pondered, "good idea." She didn't know where that thought came from, but she went with it. She clashed with Clarisse's spear one last time. She felt the energy flow up her arm, but this time she redirected it out her other arm and a blast of electricity nailed Clarisse in the chest and sent her sprawling on the ground.

"DJ, what was that?" Sarah exclaimed.

Suddenly she gasped, her face bathed in yellow light. Chiron came cantering out of the woods nearby. "Everyone stop fighting!" He yelled to the other campers. "The game has been called on account of a claiming!"

"What's going on?" DJ asked.

"Look above you." Sarah said. DJ did and caught a glimpse of a golden eagle hologram above her head, just before it vanished.

"Hail Donna Joe Flann," Chiron bellowed, "daughter of Zeus."

And DJ fainted on the spot.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING!**

**This chapter contains a spoiler about The Mark of Athena's ending! If you have not read it yet then skip this chapter!**

Daphne

After DJ was claimed, and promptly fainted, Daphne and Logan had to take her to the infirmary in the Big House. The upside: Daphne got to spend time with Logan. The downside: that girl weighed a ton!

"Hey, remember our quest last summer?" Logan said. "I had to carry you and Sarah around like this all the time."

Daphne smiled. "Yeah. Sorry about that by the way."

"No offense, but you are _very _heavy." He said. They put down DJ in one of the spare beds. "I don't think she needs any nectar." Logan said.

"Hey, as long as we're here, why don't we see how Percy's doing." Daphne, Logan, and Sarah had all gone on a quest to rescue Percy Jackson from the demititans' clutches. He was still in a coma and was resting comfortably in the infirmary.

Annabeth was still by Percy's bedside. She almost never left his side except to eat, sleep, and play capture the flag. "He's not doing any better." She said when Daphne and Logan walked in.

Daphne couldn't get over how old Annabeth and Percy both looked. They were both only 19, but that fall they had taken into Tartarus had really aged both of them in a way.

"Do you think he'll ever wake up?" Daphne asked. No one answered. Eventually Logan headed off to bed leaving Daphne alone with Annabeth and Percy. "So," Annabeth said, "when are you gonna tell him how you feel?"

Daphne blushed a deep shade of green. She wasn't even sure how she felt about Logan. Last summer she had somehow fallen in love with that doofus, but she wasn't sure if that was really how she felt. She had eventually told Annabeth and Piper, but neither of them were much help. Piper had told her some story involving a meteor shower and dancing on a roof to give her an example, but Daphne hadn't really understood it.

"I don't know," Daphne admitted, "besides, he seems much more interested in that DJ girl."

"Please," Annabeth replied, "he likes you. I can tell."

"Whatever." Daphne said. "G'night." And she left. It was sad but true that Logan was probably more interested in DJ. Daphne had a hard time falling asleep that night, but eventually she did.

And her dreams were racked with images of Roman demigods being tortured nonstop.


	6. Chapter 6

Daphne

Daphne woke up just as the sun began to rise the next day. She decided to head into the woods outside Camp Half-blood's borders to practice playing the lyre. She had been taking a class at camp and it turned out she was a natural.

She willed a tree stump to grow out of the ground and started playing and singing her favorite ancient Greek song.

_ I know a star, star little star_

_ shining pale_

_ A gift to you, with affection_

_ But I don't dare,_

_ it's like a gem, for a fine hand_

_ and a white neck_

_ that little star, little star_

_ shining pale_

Animals from the forest started coming by, and soon it was a scene almost out of a Disney movie.

"That's some beautiful music."

Daphne looked to her right and saw a man with curly brown hair and a goatee, wearing baggy jeans, a floppy, straw hat, and a tie-dye t-shirt standing there. "Hello there," he said calmly, "how do you do?"

"Fine." Daphne replied. Strangely this guy seemed familiar. "Who are you?"

The man simply laughed. "I was once known by many names. But now I am barely known at all."

"Are you a god or something?"

"You could say that I suppose," he said as a robin landed on his finger, "I prefer to remain a free spirit." The animals began to gather around him as he spoke. "You know Daphne, musical talent like that runs in your family. In fact you could probably thank me for that." Daphne was about to ask him why but he went on. "Well, I must be going. Oh, I'd get back to camp if you want to find out what that boom is."

"What boom."

BOOM!

"That boom."

Daphne grabbed her lyre and ran back to Half-blood Hill just in time to see the entirety of Camp Half-blood gathered at the foot of the hill, and Percy Jackson standing on top of the hill next to Thalia's now burning pine tree.


	7. Chapter 7

Daphne

Thalia's pine tree was on fire.

The camp's source of protection. Gone. And Percy Jackson was at the scene of the crime, with a big grin on his face.

"Percy," Annabeth said, "what are you doing?" Percy's smile just grew more.

"Who said I was Percy?" he responded in a voice that definitely wasn't Percy's. Then "Percy's" form started to shimmer. He turned into a girl with curly blonde hair and startling orange eyes. "I am Sola," she said, "daughter of Hyperion!"

Annabeth nearly collapsed. Everyone had thought that Percy had been rescued, but now he may actually be truly dead. "What have you done with Percy?" Annabeth asked.

Sola smiled. "Your precious Percy is alive, but he won't be for long. Our leader has prepared a sacrifice of demigods for our parents, and that sacrifice shall include what is left of you Greeks."

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked.

"I mean," Sola continued, "that once your precious tree is done burning our army shall come for your camp. Anyone left alive shall be taken for the sacrifice. You have until the winter solstice. Use your time wisely." Daphne had heard enough. She charged Sola from behind, but suddenly Sola wasn't there anymore.

Chiron cantered forward. "We will have a counselor meeting in ten minutes. I will need all other Demeter campers, satyrs, and nature spirits working on healing this tree."

Camp Half-blood was dying.

The safest place on Earth for demigods was now not so safe anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Daphne

The rec room was a dead zone.

Thalia's pine tree, the source of Camp Half-blood's protection,was on fire and burning fast. They had until the winter solstice before it burned completely.

They were were having a counselor meeting to decide what to do. Daphne was allowed to attend due to her new title as "Ambassador to the Hunters of Artemis." She didn't understand how she earned it since she wasn't a hunter anymore.

Chiron started things off. "We need a quest." He said. "We need a quest to find what can save the camp. What may be the only way to save the camp."

"What are you talking about Chiron?" Rachel, the camp oracle, asked.

"The flute of Pan." Chiron explained. "That relic has enough ancient magic in it to heal the tree."

"I thought Pan faded back in 2008." Annabeth said.

"Pan may be gone," Chiron explained, "but his flute still remains hidden, and I think I may have a way to find it." A satyr, Grover Daphne remembered, stood up behind Chiron. "This is Grover Underwood. He is a member of the Council of Cloven Elders and the holder of Pan's spirit. He can find the flute." He turned to Rachel. "Anything to add Rachel?"

The oracle swooned on her stool. Green mist curled around her. She opened her eyes which were now glowing green and spoke her prophecy.

_Four heroes and a guide shall journey underneath_

_An impossible challenge the hunter must beat_

_The burning tree destroys your home_

_The king's last daughter battles alone_

_One shall wither, and one born again_

_And you shall fail to return with your prize in the end_

That hung in the air for a little bit. "_You shall fail to return with your prize in the end." _DJ, the recently claimed, very heavy, chick said. "If we won't come back with the flute, then why bother going after it?"

"It also says that five people have to go on the quest. The last time five people went on a quest together two of them died." Annabeth said. "There's no doubt this won't end well."

"The king's last daughter," Chiron pondered, "must be DJ. Zeus is the king of Olympus, and she is his last daughter since..." He didn't finish. Last summer Thalia, another daughter of Zeus, had died on the quest to save Percy, or rather Sola.

"It is decided then," Chiron continued, "DJ, you shall lead the quest for the flute of Pan. Grover you shall be the guide. You may choose three others DJ. Choose wisely."

DJ thought for a while. "Well," she said, "the hunter is obviously Logan so I'm gonna choose him first." _Figures, _Daphne thought. Those two had been all flirty-flirty since DJ had first arrived. "And then, I guess I'll pick Sarah and then Daphne."Daphne was surprised, and Sarah appeared to be too. Why them? Oh well, too late now.

"Very well," Chiron said, "you five have until the winter solstice, which is five days from tomorrow. By then the tree shall be destroyed along with the camp's protection and the demititan army shall invade. You all shall have today to pack and prepare. Good luck heroes."


	9. Chapter 9

Logan

After the counselor meeting Logan headed back to the Artemis cabin to start packing. He made sure to grab his magic quiver, which could supply as many arrows as he needed, and his emergency stash of nectar. That was pretty much all he had, except for his two special arrows. One was an arrow made entirely of pine wood. Logan wasn't sure how that arrow was special, but his mom had said that he would know when to use it when the time came. The other was a bit more deadly: Logan had taken the spike that had killed Thalia last summer and made it into the tip for the arrow. He planned to use it the next time he saw Thorn.

_Thorn._ Dr. Thorn was a Manticore that Logan had killed when he was little. Thorn was the reason that Logan had gotten stuck in juvey, and the reason for Thalia's demise. Logan seriously hated that guy.

He then went to the archery range to practice. Every time he went there during activity time he tried to spice it up a bit. Yesterday he had tried to shoot behind his back, the time before that he had tried shooting three arrows at once, and the time before that he had stuck a nut to the target and tried to crack it in half with an arrow. This time he tried something even harder: shooting blindfolded.

Logan took off one of his socks and tied it around his head to make a crude blindfold. He fumbled for his bow, knocked an arrow, and concentrated. Sometimes, if he concentrated hard enough, he could sense where the target was. He shot and heard one of the Stoll brothers curse and yell "Watch it, doofus!" No doubt he had missed.

Logan tried again. This time he heard the sound of the arrow hitting wood. He took off the blindfold and saw that he had hit _a _target, just not the one he was aiming for. _Eh, _he thought, _still counts._

Tomorrow came sooner than he had expected. Starting today they had five days to save the camp. The mission was so important that Chiron had even allowed them to have a form of transportation to make it to the flute. That morning he called them into the forest. They stopped in front of what looked like an airplane hanger. "What are we doing at Bunker 9?" Sarah asked.

The door opened and out stepped Logan's favorite mad genius: Leo. "Hey guys," he said excitedly, "you ready to see the coolest way to move ever? Well, second coolest. The Argo II is still the best." He lead them inside to find five pairs of bronze wings, with miniature jet turbines on the back.

"I never knew that I wanted one of those until this very moment." Logan exclaimed.

"Are those jetpacks?!" DJ asked, completely ecstatic.

"Yes, yes they are." Leo explained. "I took a design from Dedaelus's laptop and improved upon it. These babies have automatic steering and propulsion systems, and they run on solar power! That's right! Camp Half-blood's goin' green y'all!"

They strapped into the wings and Leo handed DJ a pack of emergency tools. "In case you need to make any repairs." He explained. The four heroes and Grover all turned on the jetpacks and took off into the morning sky.

"This is freaking awesome!" Logan yelled over the howl of the wind. Grover flew in point position, since he was the one that could sense the flute.

"We need to fly towards New Mexico," he yelled to the rest of them, "the flute should be somewhere in that general area."

After an hour or two of flying Logan started getting bored. He tried shooting arrows at billboards down below, and even made a game with it. He nailed a sign for a 7/11 and thought _Yes! 50 points!_ Eventually he decided that this was boring too. His eyes started getting heavy and soon he was fast asleep.

He dreamt he was on Mount Tam, standing in from of the large cluster that was the sky. Oranos spoke out to him from it. "Didn't I warn you?" He taunted.

Last summer, after the quest, Ouranos had warned Logan not to trust Percy. "Yeah, yeah, you told me so." Logan replied.

Ouranos tutted. "Demigods, they never just obey the gods. It's always 'O_h, you said to do this, but I'm gonna do that instead!_'Your kind is so predictable."

Logan didn't need to take this. "Percy" was in a _coma!_ He couldn't do anything if he wanted to! Logan was about to tell Ouranos off, when he heard Sarah yell his name. He woke up and realized that he was plummeting out of the sky. He looked at his wings and saw that part of one of them had been shot off!

Logan screamed as he fell 500 feet to the ground below.


	10. Chapter 10

Logan

The wind rushing past him. The ground growing closer and closer. The screams of his friends and himself as he fell. This was what Logan experienced as he plummeted 500 feet to the ground below. Then an idea hit him. Logan reached into his quiver, summoned an arrow, and knocked it in his bow. "Please work." He prayed as he launched the arrow at the ground. It exploded into a pile of foam which Logan fell into.

One minute. Two minutes. Three minutes. Logan still didn't move. The other four flew down towards him. "Is he okay?" Daphne asked.

Sarah bent down to feel his pulse when Logan popped out of the foam groaning like a zombie rising from the grave. Sarah screamed and jumped back in surprise. "Oh, that was awesome!" Logan said in between laughs.

"That wasn't funny!" Sarah exclaimed.

"We thought you were dead!" Daphne put in.

DJ shrugged. "I thought it was funny." She high-fived Logan, both of them laughing. "Whoa, Logan, what's that in your wing?"

Logan looked and saw an arrow lodged in what was left of his wing. "That's weird." He said, breaking it off to look at it. "This thing couldn't have broken off a piece of a metal wing." He looked closer and noticed something. "Wait a minute. This arrow is made of celestial energy. How is that possible?"

There was a rustling in the nearby foliage. The four heroes got there weapons ready, while Grover squeaked and hid behind Sarah. A muscular, blue-glowing man with an impressive beard, wearing a Greek war kilt and a belt with a buckle reading, "Everything's bigger in Athens," walked out holding the lost piece of Logan's wing. Logan's first immediate thought was _Oh great. I got shot down by Chuck Norris._ "Oh, I'm sorry about that." The man said, sounding truly sorry. "I thought you kids were Stymphalian Birds. I'm just glad I didn't hurt any of you."

Logan was about to tell this jerk off, but Daphne held him back. "It's alright sir. My name's Daphne, daughter of Demeter. And you are?"

"Greetings Daphne, daughter of Demeter. I am the great hunter, Orion."

Orion. Why did that name sound familiar? "Hey, aren't you that constellation?" Logan asked.

Orion's face flashed with anger for a second, then back to calm. "Yes, I suppose I am." He replied. "Of course, I'm now free from that prison you mortals call the sky."

"How did you get free?"

"Well, a kind young gentleman claiming to be the son of Krios called me down to Earth to assist him." The group shared a look with each other. Orion was talking about a demititan. "He said that all I had to do to stay here on Earth is to hunt and kill the son of the hunting goddess. Like that's even true. Artemis has only promised herself to one man before, and that man died." His expression turned grim. "At her own stinkin' hands." Logan knew there was a story about that, but he couldn't place who the person was. Orion went on. "Anyways, you can just take your wing and be on your way. I won't bother you any…" Orion cocked his head to one side. "Oh… I see…. Well, you don't have to get mean about it… Alright. Fine. I'll handle it." With that he went full Rambo on the group, firing arrow after arrow, locking them all to the ground or any nearby trees.

"Hey!" Yelled DJ, pinned to the ground by her socks. "What gives?"

Orion stepped up to Logan, who was the only one left un-stuck. "You! You are the son of Artemis!"

Logan quickly stood up. "Well, now that we've been formally introduced, I really must be going." He turned to run, but Orion shot another arrow, nicking his ear and drawing some blood. Logan yelled out from the pain.

"That was a warning shot, boy." Orion loaded another arrow into his bow. "The next one won't be."

"Look man, is there anyway I can just take my friends and leave? We're kind of supposed to save our home in a few days."

"You are heroes?"

"Yeah. The best kind."

"I was a hero too once." Orion looked up wistfully. "Alas, those days are gone. I have great respect for heroes, so I will let you live. On one condition, that is."

"Name your challenge."

"You say you are a son of Artemis. Then I challenge you to prove your hunting skills. There is a certain beast that has always eluded my grasp. This beast is why I am here, for I have been tracking it. Find and bring me the Teumessian Fox, and I shall return your wing piece, and let you all go."

"Just bring back a stupid little fox? That's it? I can handle that. You're on!"

"Bring it to me by sunset, or I will kill your friends, and then you as well."

Logan gulped. If this fox had eluded Orion, then what chance did he have?


End file.
